


No Honor Among Thieves

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and his team of elite master thieves are out on a job to acquire some valuable items from a rival gang. They've done this a million times before. Should be easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Honor Among Thieves

Zayn grunted and struggled against the two very large and very muscular men holding each of his bound arms.

His arms had been pulled behind his back, tied at his wrists & the bend of his elbows and secured at his waist with black leather straps. A dark red ball gag had been forced into his mouth and tied around his head.

He couldn't believe he and his crew had been captured.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had started a few months ago. Zayn was the leader of a band of highly skilled thieves. He and his crew, which consisted of his friends Niall, Louis and Harry, had been planning a heist. They'd heard about a huge stash of money, jewels, cars and many other valuable items that were being stored at a warehouse that was owned by a rival gang. The other gang's leader, Liam and his crew, Ben, Breslin and Grimshaw, were highly skilled as well and had garnered a reputation as being one of the best group of thieves in the "business". Next to Zayn's of course. 

The two groups would often go after the same items: paintings, money, information. These items often belonged to other people and the two gangs would cross paths from time to time to try their hand at retrieving these items. Sometimes, they even stole from one another. It had become a game of sorts and both leaders wanted their team to win. 

Usually, whenever they attempted to steal from one another, they were in and out with their victims none the wiser. 

When they arrived at the warehouse, Zayn and his team saw guards, but had easily dispatched of them before continuing on. Niall had disarmed the alarm system, while Louis had picked the locks on the door. Once inside, Harry hacked into the building's systems to retrieve an electronic layout of the building and locate possible areas where their bounty could be kept.

As they made their way through the warehouse, they were almost immediately set upon.

Flash bang grenades had been tossed at their feet, startling them and smoke bombs had been tossed in their direction. As they tried to regain their senses and see through the smoke, they were attacked by men wearing gas masks. Zayn and his crew tried their best to fight, but were overwhelmed by the smoke and the men attacking them. The last thing Zayn remembered was seeing his crew being captured, them struggling weakly and he himself hitting the floor. One of the masked men stood over him and had begun reaching for him when he finally passed out.

When Zayn had awoken, he found himself bound, gagged and locked in a dark metal room with no windows. He struggled in his bondage and wondered how he was going to get himself and his friends out of this situation. 

Zayn turned the events of this evening over and over in his mind. This whole situation was very strange. They had obviously been set up, but by whom? Liam and his crew had never gone to such extremes before. Maybe there was another gang lurking around and this was their way of trying to make a name for themselves. Zayn silently steamed at the thought of some upstarts trying to take them down. He vowed that once they'd gotten free, they would teach this other gang a well deserved lesson.

Zayn was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the large metal door creak open and two burly men walked in. Tall, muscular and dressed all in black. One had facial hair, a goatee, and short dark hair. The other man was a little wider, but still fit, his hair was short, but thicker than the other man's hair and his blue eyes stared at Zayn coldly.

Without saying a word, they grabbed Zayn by his arms, pulled him up and out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled the struggling man down a variety of dark hallways and down several flights of stairs before stopping at a dark green door. Both men pulled cards from their pockets and simultaneously swiped them through a card reader on each side of the door. The door slid upwards revealing a long and brightly lit corridor. The walls were colored red. 

As he was pulled through the door, Zayn's eyes widened when he saw a man standing there waiting for him. He was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, black vest, black shoes and a huge and very devious looking smile on his face.

It was Liam.

Zayn shouted profanities as he lunged towards the man, but was held back by the guards. 

"Not happy to see me?" The tall man asked in a mocking tone as he pouted.

Zayn growled through his gag.

"Guess that's a no." 

He walked towards the bound man and held his chin in his hand. He leaned close to him.

"Well, I'm happy to see you. I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for you and friends. I'm certain you'll love it."

Zayn calmed at the mention of his friends and looked at Liam with a question in his eyes. He knew that he and Liam were rivals, but hoped that he wouldn't actually harm his friends. Not harming one another was sort of an unspoken rule. Though, he never expected to be captured by Liam and his crew, so who knows.

"You're friends are fine, don't worry. I'd never hurt them. I just needed to capture your attention. In more ways than one. You see, I have a proposition for you."

Zayn's relief at being told his friends were safe was quickly replaced with apprehension at the mention of this "proposition".

"I'll get right to the point. I want us to join forces. Think of what we could accomplish together. We'd be the most powerful organization in the world. We'd be unstoppable. What do you say?"

Zayn silently glared at Liam.

"I expected as much from you. I suppose I'll just have to persuade you....and your friends. Paul, Paddy, place in him in the chair please."

Zayn didn't like the sound of that, but was slightly relieved when he saw the chair that Liam was referring to was a wheelchair and not some sort of torture device. His arms were unbound, he was pushed into the chair and his wrists were strapped to the arms of the wheel chair. His legs were placed into the metal stirrups, stretched out in front of him and tied down. 

"Give him a tour and when you're done, bring him to me" Liam said as he walked down to the end of the corridor and disappeared through another door.

Zayn continued glaring at the door despite Liam having already left. The blue eyed man stood behind him and pushed the wheel chair slowly down the hall, before stopping in front of a large panel that had a small keypad on the left side of it.

The other guard typed in a few numbers, swiped his card and the panel shifted upwards revealing an extremely large glass window that was very wide and started at the floor and ended at the ceiling.

Zayn was surprised and confused at what he saw.

The room was royal blue in color and there was a long padded table, tilted at an angle, in the middle of the room. There were other things in the room, but more important to Zayn though, was the blonde man strapped to the table. He was in a spread eagle position and there were straps around his wrists, elbows, waist, knees and ankles.

He was sweating, his blond hair laying against his forehead, there were tear tracks on his face and his skin was flushed from his head to his feet. And standing next to him was a very tall man, easily six and a half feet tall and very muscular. He glanced at the window and grinned.

The guard, Paul, standing near the keypad, flipped a switch and suddenly the hallway was filled with the sounds emanating from the room.

"Looks like our guest has finally arrived. Let's put on a show for him shall we?"

"No---no please---Bressie---please don't---not in front---of him---please--mercy."

"Aw, now don't be shy Niall. I think we should show your boss just what we've been up to for the past few hours. I think it's important that he knows. Let's give him a demonstration" Bressie finished as he walked behind the padded table. 

Niall held his breath as Bressie brought both of his hands around the table and placed one hand into each of Niall's bare armpits. When Bressie's fingers touched his skin, Niall let out the breath he was holding and began to breathe heavily. 

"Please---please don't----"

Niall screwed his eyes shut as Bressie's long and thick fingers began to lightly spider up and down his armpits. The blondes breathing increased as he tugged against his bonds. Bressie slowly increased the speed and pressure of his fingers and was rewarded with a few muffled giggles.

"Come on now, you can do better than that. You don't want to make me look bad in front of your boss do you?" Bressie said as he dug in to the ticklish skin.

"NONONONOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH"

"That's better" Bressie said as he tickled all along Niall's upper body, but always making sure to return to his captives vulnerable armpits.

Zayn lunged at the window, but was held back by his bonds. His angry yells at the man torturing his friend and at the guards who just stood by watching, were muffled by the gag.

He hung his head as Niall's laughter rang throughout the hallway. 

After at least 20 minutes, by Zayn's estimation, had passed, the sound was cut out. Zayn looked up and saw that Niall was still being tickled, this time on his hips, by the burly man. 

Paul hit a few buttons on the keypad and the panel shifted downwards once more.

Zayn glared at Paul and balled his hands into fists.

Unfazed, Paul took control of the wheelchair and rolled it down the hall before stopping Zayn once more in front of another panel.

The brown skinned man braced himself for what he might find as Paddy made his way to the keypad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall slowly blinked his eyes as he awoke. He felt groggy and out of sorts. He tried to place his hand on his forehead, but realized that he couldn't. He blearily looked around and saw that he was lying on a padded table in nothing but his boxers and strapped down at his wrists, elbows, waist, knees, and ankles. He tugged at his bonds, but couldn't move an inch. He continued looking around, noticing a door in the corner on his left, a chest of drawers in the corner on his right, black chairs, chains and cuffs attached to walls and some other strange looking equipment he didn't really want to know about. 

"You're finally awake" said a voice with an Irish brogue that rivaled his own. "About time."

Niall knew that voice.

"How ya feelin' lad?" the man said as he stepped over to the table and leaned over into view.

Bressie.

Niall Breslin, or Bressie, was dark haired, handsome, six foot six and muscled from head to toe.

It all came back to Niall in a rush.

The ambush. The smoke. The flashes of light. He'd been grabbed from behind by an incredibly strong pair of hands. He tried to break free and protect himself from the smoke, but was unable. He breathed in the smoke as he struggled and the more he struggled the more he breathed in, until he eventually passed out. 

"What the hell? Have you gone mad?" Niall asked angrily.

"Relax love. No madness here. Just a proposition and a bit o' fun."

Niall looked at him curiously.

"We've been rivals for a long time Niall. Far too long and my boss thinks that that's something that needs to be changed. My associates and I agree."

"What are you on about? Let me out of here! Where are my mates?"

"They're fine. My mates are taking care of them as we speak. They're in good hands, don't worry.

"Let me go!"

"In due time. As long as you consider our proposal. And by consider, I mean agree" Bressie said as he walked to the end of the table.

"That ain't gonna happen mate. We're fine on our own."

"Sure you're fine, but think about how much better you'd be alongside us. We don't want you to work for us. We want everything equal---"

"Let me go. I don't---"

"Are you sure? Maybe I can change your mind."

"Doubt it."

"We could accomplish so much. And you and I could get to know each other better" Bressie said as his eyes roamed over Niall's half-naked body appreciatively. His lips forming a smirk when Niall blushed.

Niall remained silent.

"I can be very persuasive" Bressie finished as he began lightly running his fingers up and down Niall's feet, feeling them twitch in response.

Niall gasped in surprise and his eyes widened. 

'He can't be serious' Niall thought. 'He wouldn't.'

He looked at Bressie's smirking face.

'Shit. He would.'

Niall, determined not to give in, schooled his features back to something that he hoped was a neutral expression and tried to keep his breathing steady. Maybe if he showed no reaction, Bressie would get bored, give up and let him go.

Bressie chuckled to himself at Niall's steely determination. He couldn't wait to break through his defenses and turn the sexy blonde into a giggling mess.

He continued tickling Niall's feet steadily, watching his face the entire time. Spidering his fingers up and down. Over and over. Bressie watched in amusement as Niall's blank expression slowly began to change. The corners of the blonde's lips began to twitch, his blue eyes began to blink more rapidly, occasionally squeezing shut for a few moments at a time and his breathing began to steadily increase. Just when Bressie thought he had Niall, the blonde would shake off the feelings traveling through his body and quickly school his expression back to one of disinterest. 

Bressie knew it was only a matter of time before that changed.

The burly man continued spidering his fingers along Niall's soft feet, giving a little more attention to the extra sensitive spots that made Niall hold his breath or his body twitch. He dug into his arches, scratched beneath his toes and ran his fingers over the tips of the blonde's wiggling toes.

Niall's squeezed his eyes shut and he gritted his teeth. If only Bressie would just stop and leave his feet alone. He just needed a break. Just needed to catch his breath, but Bressie just continued on and on, teasing his sensitive soles.

Niall huffed out a few laughs before pulling his lips together to shut off the rising tide of laughter bubbling up inside of him.

Bressie smiled as he slowly broke Niall down. He almost had him. Just one more thing and Niall's laughter would be his.

The tall man, had continued to focus on Niall's arches and toes, but then began to tickle the sensitive skin between each toe.

"EEEEEE--NONODON'TNONONONONONHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Finally! Did you really think you'd be able to hold out lad?" Bressie asked as he changed his focus from both feet to one.

Ten fingers tickling Niall's right foot. Digging into the heels, scratching at his arch, dancing along his wrinkled sole, rubbing at the ball of his foot and gliding underneath his wiggling and curling toes.

Bressie used one hand to grab Niall's big toe and pulled it backwards. This pulled the blonde's foot taut and immobile, making it easier to tickle. Niall's toes were also pulled back and spread apart. He could barely wiggle them and definitely couldn't curl them. He no longer had a defense against Bressie's tickling.

"Now I can really get this ticklish foot" Bressie said as his fingers descended once more.

He scraped and scratched, his fingers uninhibited by Niall's flailing. The bare foot flexed against his fingers and he felt Niall's big toe trying to wiggle out of his grasp but to no avail. Bressie traced every line on Niall's foot, leaving no inch of it untouched. He put his fingers together in a row and scraped up and down, he spidered his fingers from side to side, he scratched underneath Niall's toes and in between, relishing in the cackling laughter he pulled from his victim.

Niall laughed and laughed. Bressie had gotten to him and had him laughing his head off and this was just one foot. He continued laughing even after Bressie has pulled away and tried his hardest to beg through his hysterical laughter for the tall man to stop. 

It was no use. 

Bressie ignored his pleas and gave his left foot the same treatment, forcing Niall's into helpless ticklish laughter once more.

The tall man kept it up for quite a while before deciding to give the giggling blonde a break. He stood waiting for Niall to collect himself before speaking.

"Want to reconsider?"

Niall, giggles still sporadically breaking through, shook his head 'no'. 

Bressie was neither angry nor disappointed. As a matter of fact, he was quite happy. The longer Niall resisted, the more of the blonde's body he got to explore. And he was going to make sure that Niall enjoyed these circumstances as much as he was going to.

"Very well then" he said as he walked alongside the table and traced his fingers up Niall's slim calves, stopping at his knees. He lightly scratched at Niall's kneecaps, feeling them twitch, before squeezing them rapidly. 

"HEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Grinning, Bressie continued squeezing, slowly moving up to Niall's tender thighs, squeezing them as well. He moved from his knees to the tops of his thighs and back again. Bressie felt the muscles in Niall's legs jump and he tickled.

Niall laughed hysterically as he shook his head from side to side, tears streaming down his red face. He pleaded for mercy through his laughter, but he was ignored.

Bressie continued for a little while longer before moving on to Niall's hips. He tugged Niall's boxers down a bit, exposing more of his happy trail. He lightly began tracing his fingers from hip to hip, smiling in delight as Niall's hips twitched and his tummy quivered with each stroke along his sensitive skin.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahehehehehehe"

Bressie replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking back and forth as he used his fingers to tickle directly on Niall's hips. He alternated between light scratches and squeezes. The dark haired man was also blowing air after each swipe of his tongue, making Niall shiver and his breath hitch. He also kissed and nibbled along the area and smiled as he heard moans interspersed with Niall's giggles.

"Hahahahahammmmmmahahahahahahahaooooohahahahayeshahanononohahahaa"

Bressie continued in this way for a while longer before suddenly changing tactics and digging into Niall's sides. 

"Hahaaha-NONO-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

There was no build up, no warning, just the feeling of incredibly strong tickling sensations racking his sensitive body. He squirmed in his bonds, but found no relief from the fingers that massaged up and down his sides over and over. Niall's hysterical laughter went up on pitch when Bressie once again lowered his mouth to Niall's quivering tummy and began blowing raspberries against his navel.

Bressie was relentless in his tickling. There was no more teasing, no breaks, no mercy. His long fingers pressed into the soft pale skin of Niall's sides as well as just underneath his ribs. He switched between digging in and spidering up and down the blonde's helpless body. 

The raspberries increased the feelings of the torturous tickling as well. The feeling of Bressie's stubble against Niall's skin, his tongue and teeth inside his navel and the vibrations from his lips were driving Niall crazy. Every touch and tickle sent signals from his toes, up his spine and exploded in his brain. 

Niall's frantic laughter increased in pitch when Bressie's fingers descended upon his ribs. Bressie's hands were larger enough to cover Niall's rib cage and he used it to his advantage by tickling every inch of skin all at once. He used his fingers to rub against the blonde's ribs while his thumbs pressed into the fleshy skin at the base of Niall's ribs. 

He moved his fingers down a fraction and started to tickle the fleshy part between each rib before moving back to the rib cage itself, going back and forth between the two spots, making a game of it, while his thumbs never left their spot at the bottom of Niall's rib cage. 

Niall laughed and laughed as his ticklish ribs were tormented. He attempted to beg, but all that came out was more helpless laughter. His captor kept it up for a while longer before stopping, though he didn't remove his hands from Niall's body. 

Bressie waited patiently for Niall's laughter to subside. Once the blonde's laughter died down, he blinked away the tears in his eyes and stared at Bressie wearily. Bressie slowly began walking his fingers upwards and Niall's expression became one of panic and he began to tugs on his bonds. Bressie continued his slow journey and watched as the look of panic had morphed into what he would deem as a mixture of panicked hilarity. 

Niall's eyes were wide as they switched between watching Bressie's face and his fingers and they got closer and closer to his armpits. His mouth spread wide into a grin as he anticipated Bressie's next move. He giggled and pleaded, whipping himself up into a frenzy. His captor didn't help matters by raising his eyebrows, smiling and making other silly expressions at Niall as his fingers continued crawling up the blonde's body.

By the time Bressie's fingers finally walked their way into Niall's armpits, he was full out laughing. The tall man simply held his fingers at attention there, moving them a fraction every now and then to let Niall know that he could be tickled at any moment, but for now enjoyed the panicked laughter coming from his captive.

At some point Niall seemed to realize that Bressie hadn't begun tickling him and his laughter died down. He tried to catch his breath and calm himself, but was caught off guard when Bressie pressed his fingers into the skin of his armpit, making him squeak before falling into laughter when his captor began scratching at the skin.

Bressie said nothing as he tickled and teased Niall's armpits. He was too focused on exploring every inch of what was obviously, judging by the reaction he got from the blonde, his most ticklish spot. He used one finger to stroke up and down, scratch against the skin, poke, prod, and lightly trace the outer edges in an effort to cause the most devastating reactions and pull the most frantic laughter from Niall.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Bressie continued in this way until a red lightbulb, on the wall Niall's feet were facing, began flashing, signaling that someone was nearby. 

He reluctantly stopped tormenting his tickle toy, reached beneath the table and pressed a button. The table Niall was laying on whirred to life and the table shifted forwards, bringing the captive blonde into an upwards and slanted position. 

Niall used these precious moments to suck in as much air into his oxygen deprived lungs as he could as he tried to get his laughter under control. He blinked away his tears just in time to see a panel slide up, revealing two huge men he had never seen before and Zayn, his leader, bound, gagged and tied to a wheel chair.

Niall looked at Zayn with a mix of fear and relief. He was happy to see him, but fearful of their current predicament. He could only imagine what Harry and Louis must be going through.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it though, before Bressie said something about putting on a show. Niall's pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as Bressie walked behind the slanted table and began tickling his upper body from behind. Up and down, but never straying away from his armpits for too long.

Niall didn't want Zayn to see him like this, but didn't have much of a choice. Bressie had already broken his resistance and all he could do was cackle hysterically as his most tender spots were mercilessly tickled. 

When his eyes weren't squeezed shut and tears weren't blurring his vision, he could see Zayn trying to break free from his bondage in an attempt to get to him, but his bonds held firm. He then hung his head in what seemed like defeat before eventually, the panel slid down again, cutting him off from his friend.

Even though they were no longer "putting on a show", Bressie didn't let up. He remained in his position behind Niall and focused his tickling on the blonde's armpits. Niall shrieked and guffawed as he lurched forward in his bonds. They didn't give an inch and Niall remained in this vulnerable position as Bressie tickled and tickled.

After what felt like forever, Bressie finally stopped, stepped around and placing his arm at the top of the table, leaned on it as he watched his captive laugh and struggle to regain a semblance of control. He smiled as he admired his handiwork. Niall was sweating, his skin was flushed red, his whole body shaking with laughter and heaving for breath and another reaction that Bressie was not expecting, but was none the less very pleased about.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked when Niall had calmed a bit.

Niall didn't answer, but gave what he hoped was a menacing glare.

Bressie smirked and moved closer until his mouth was by Niall's ear.

"No? You sure? Because it seems like you are" he whispered as he used one finger to trace the prominent hard on that was tenting Niall's boxers, smiling when Niall hissed.

Bressie continued his tracing, watching Niall's attempt at being stoic and unresponsive crumble in the face of his teasing. His cheeks flushed, he bit his lip and involuntarily jerked his hips, trying to get more of Bressie's touch, but the strap around his waist kept him in place.

Niall groaned when Bressie's finger trailed away from his dick and along his upper body, stopping at his right nipple. Bressie slowly circled the brown nub until it was standing straight up. He then rolled it between his fingers until it completely hardened before lowering his mouth to it, biting gently. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, switching back and forth as Niall whimpered.

Bressie continued sucking on Niall's nipples as he ran his right hand down Niall's torso, stopping at his crotch and fully massaged his dick through his boxers. The blonde moaned unabashedly as his sensitive body was manipulated. He knew that he should have been resisting, but his body had been overloaded with sensations for past few hours, his resistance was practically gone and Bressie's touch felt incredibly good. 

He'd be a fool to tell him to stop.

Niall sighed as Bressie worked his boxers down and released his cock. It stood out from the mass of dark hair in his crotch, red and leaking precum. 

Niall's moans turned to whimpered pleas as Bressie pulled away. The tall man shushed him, pulled a small bottle of lube from his back pocket, squirted some into the palm of his hand and began sliding his hand up and down Niall's cock, leading the blonde to thank every God in existence for this moment.

Bressie kissed his his way from Niall's nipples, up his chest and neck before kissing the blonde languidly, silently cheering when he kissed him back. He brought his left hand up to tickle Niall's armpit, eyes brightening as Niall giggled and moaned into his kisses. 

Niall was complete putty in Bressie's hands as his body was manipulated. He didn't even mind the tickling and had even begun to relax into it. The closer Bressie brought him to the edge, the less he cared about anything else that was being done to him as crazy as that sounded.

Bressie was now sucking at the junction between Niall's neck and shoulder, biting into the skin and then soothing it with his tongue. He relished in the loud moaning laughter of his captive as he ran his thumb along the head of his cock and lightly squeezed his balls. 

Niall screamed in frustration as Bressie pulled his hand away from his dick and began viciously tickling his armpits. 

"NONO-FUCK-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

"Aaw. And you were so close too."

Niall cackled, squealed and struggled. He was about to let out a stream, of curses to let Bressie know just what he thought of him at that moment, but the words died on his lips when Bressie slowed his tickles and began jacking him off once again.

Back and forth Bressie went, tickling and teasing his oversensitive captive, until he was a desperate, shaking, laughing mess. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAMMMMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAOOOOOOOOHAHAHA"

Finally, taking pity on Niall, The tall man focused on bringing Niall off. He steadily pumped up and down his shaft, no teasing this time. He went back to sucking on Niall's neck and tickling his armpit. 

The blonde seized up and groaned loudly as he came, splashing all over his chest and Bressie's hand. He was tickled through his massive orgasm as he arched in his bonds before falling back against the table as the last spurts of cum dribbled out of his cock.

Bressie kissed the already breathless Niall soundly for a few moments, before pulling away. He then walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and retrieved a towel to clean up with. He tossed the towel into a nearby bin and walked back over to the table, watching as Niall bathed in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Niall grinned lazily at Bressie, but then began to squirm and giggle as his armpit was once again tickled.

"I'm not finished with you yet love."

He gave Bressie a frightened look.

"Don't worry love, won't hurt you. Just going to see how much tickling your cute little body can take" Bressie said as he pressed the button under the table and lowered it back into its original position.

"Besides, you look like you could use a bit more persuading."

Bressie walked around to the head of the table.

"Hope you've caught you're breath. You're going to need it."

"No---please no--AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Niall screamed in laughter as Bressie's fingers descended into his defenseless armpits.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing a bit. He felt weird and not simply because he had just woken up. He felt almost as though he were floating in mid air, dreaming maybe, and attempted to reach out for something to steady himself. 

A feeling of panic ran through him when he realized that he couldn't move his arms. They were straight out against his sides against a flat board and tied at the elbows and wrists. His torso was also strapped down against a wide board at his waist. He looked down and saw that he was on his knees on a table, and his feet were strapped down at the ankles, the soles of his bare feet turned upwards. Worst of all, he was clad only in his blue boxers. The boards against his back & arms and the table he was kneeling on were all black and padded. 

No wonder he'd had the feeling of floating.

He looked around as much as he could. The room was dark red, almost burgundy in color and thankfully not hard on the eyes. Louis saw a tall silver tray, but it was covered with a black sheet. A tall mahogany dresser sat in the corner on the other side of the room. That was all he could really see with his limited movement.

Louis struggled in his bonds and slowly realized that the structure he was strapped to was incredibly sturdy as he tried to free himself.

"You should probably stop that and save you're energy."

Louis froze in his bonds. 

"You piece of shit bastard" he grumbled.

The man in question slowly made his way in front of his captive and stood there smiling like he didn't have a half naked man bound in front of him.

"Hello Louis."

"Grimshaw---"

"That's my name" said the tall, lanky man with dark curly hair. This was Nick Grimshaw, a member of Liam's team of master thieves. Seeing Nick brought a flood of memories back to Louis. The ambush, smoke, trying to regain his bearings, fighting blindly and eventually being overwhelmed by fighters and the smoke.

"Fuck you. Let me out of here"

"Oh such, language. I was hoping we could talk like gentlemen, but it looks like I'll have to teach you some manners."

"What would we have to talk about?"

"A collaboration of sorts. A team up if you will" he answered vaguely.

"What?"

"Well, my boss Liam, you know him right?, well, he was the one that lured you and your friends here. He wanted us to have a bit of a chat. I don't know about you, but we're tired of the rivalry and had this brilliant idea to team up with you guys. Become one faction instead of two. Liam figured we'd get much more accomplished as a team."

"You can't be serious" Louis seethed at the idea of being set up and then being asked to team up with these assholes.

"Oh, I'm indeed very serious Louis. And I must admit, I was a little hesitant on this whole thing, but when my boss told me that I'd be the one to sell you on the idea of working together, I jumped at the chance."

"You can't sell me on anything. Now let me go!"

"No" Grimshaw said simply as he reached up and spidered his fingers in Louis' armpits.

"You fucker! I'll get you--just wait until I get out of h-haha-NO--HAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Nick smiled as he scratched at the smooth skin. His smile grew at the squeaks and squealing laughter that poured from Louis' lips.

"STOP----FUCK--HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Language Louis. This is going to take longer than I thought" Nick chastised as he started digging his fingers into his captive's helpless pits. 

Nick continued for a little while longer before pulling his fingers away. He watched as Louis laughed and laughed.

"Are you going to behave? Are you going to listen to my proposal and agree to it?"

"F-FUCK OFF---I won't-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Nick reached up and resumed his tickling of Louis' armpits. He raked up and down for a little while, before abruptly jumping to his vulnerable rib cage, squeezing rapidly, playing them like an accordion.

Nick laughed along with Louis as he watched the blue eyed man try his best to fight the laughter being forced out of him. Louis would bite his lips, puff out his cheeks and grit his teeth, managing to hold off the ticklish laughter for about 0.3 seconds before his defenses were shattered and he continued to laugh hysterically.

Nick continuously moved his fingers up and down from ribs to armpits and back again. Digging in, squeezing, scratching and scraping his nails against Louis' sensitive skin. He stopped after a little while and watched as Louis' head dropped against his heaving chest as he laughed and gasped for breath.

The lanky man grabbed a fist full of Louis' hair and pulled his head up.

"Ready to reconsider?"

"No. Get off me---" Louis shouted as he tried to wrench his head free.

"Such a shame" Nick tutted. "For you, not for me."

He released Louis' head and walked towards the tall silver tray. He wheeled it over and behind Louis, out of his line of vision. Nick pulled the black cloth away from the tray revealing its contents. There was a pair of scissors, two electric toothbrushes, baby oil, two hairbrushes and a towel. The dark haired man intentionally rattled the items on the tray, smirking when he saw Louis trying his hardest to crane his neck so he could get a look. That's why he kept it out of sight. He wanted Louis' imagination to get the better of him and make him think the worst.

Nick grabbed the baby oil, drizzled some onto both of Louis' feet and rubbed it in. He then walked around to face Louis, repeating the process until his upper body was completely coated in the liquid. 

He placed the bottle back on the tray and stood in front of Louis once more.

"Now where were we?" Nick asked as he put his fingers back into Louis armpits, grinning as Louis gave him a hateful stare. "Ah yes, now I remember" he finished as his spidered his fingers over and over against the slick surface of Louis' skin.

Nick smiled as Louis' scowl morphed into a beautiful smile before he once again burst into laughter. It was incredible how much his overall look changed when he was laughing and smiling instead of being prickly and scathingly sarcastic.

He continued running his fingers inside of Louis' armpits at a rapid pace, occasionally dipping down to tickle his ribs, but always returning to his ticklish hallows. 

Louis laughed and swore, threatening and promising to hurt Nick in a variety of extremely creative ways. The threats and tough tone he'd tried to adopt didn't really work, not when he was laughing his head off the entire time.

Nick reluctantly withdrew his fingers and slid them down Louis' helpless body in order to find a new spot to tickle. His slippery digits stopped at his captive's sides and Nick grinned when he felt Louis quiver under his touch. He quickly began scrabbling his fingers up and down Louis' sides before resorting to squeezing them over and over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick continued squeezing for a little while longer before gliding his fingers across Louis' tummy. He marveled at how it stuck out just a bit, giving him a little pooch. 

Nick found it adorable.

And from the panicked look on Louis' face, Nick knew that he'd found another good spot.

Niall stood on Louis' right side and place both his hands onto Louis' tummy and began clawing with each hand, one right after another.

"Nick---sssssssssss----Nick------"

"Yes?"

"Stop---Let---God stop---you arse----"

"Why should I stop? You haven't accepted my proposal and you've been incredibly rude to me" Nick said as he continued clawing at the quivering tummy.

"Oh sod off you son-of-a-----FUCK---STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP"

Nick had stopped clawing and began squeezing Louis' stomach. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOOOOOAH"

Nick was astonished at the howling laughter that came from Louis. He thought the man's armpits were bad. They were nothing compared to this. He squeezed and scraped, pressed and poked, trying every method he could think of to provoke the most ticklish and hellish response he could get from Louis.

He pressed in on either side of his abs and massaged in wide and tight little circles, making Louis bounce in his bonds and cackle.

Nick brought his nails to the spot just under Louis rib cage, pressed in and dragged his fingers down to Louis's waist, repeating the process over and over as Louis giggled.

He squeezed the part of Louis' pooch, just under his navel, making Louis shake his head from side to side while he guffawed.

Nick even dragged a single fingernail across Louis' navel and was surprised by the ear splitting screech that flew out of Louis' mouth and rang against the walls of the room. And of course, Nick decided to spend a little, well a lot of time in that particular spot, laughing as Louis heaved in his bonds and babbled incoherently.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He continued on for a few more minutes before once again reluctantly stopping. He didn't want to make his new tickle toy pass out. He also wanted to try Louis' feet, hoping they'd be even more ticklish. He walked around to the end of the table where his captive's bare feet lay there glistening in the light of the room just waiting to be tickled.

Nick reached out and gave Louis feet a little test tickle with his fingers, giggling along with Louis and watching his toes curl. Nick positioned both sets of fingers against Louis' upturned soles and grinned as Louis groaned in frustration.

"Something the matter? Anything you want to say? Hmm?"

"Bastard---eeeeHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Didn't think so" Nick said as he spidered his fingers along Louis' soles. 

He continued for a few moments before reaching over to the tray and retrieving the hairbrushes. During this break in the tickling, Louis shouted through his giggles to be let go, only to stop mid sentence when he felt the bristles on his feet.

"What is that?"

"Hairbrushes" Nick said simply.

"What are you?----EEP" Louis trailed off when Nick gave his feet a quick brush. 

"Eep, indeed."

"Don't---don't you dare---"

"Cootchie Coo you little brat!" Nick shouted as he vigorously scrubbed Louis' feet from side to side.

The apparatus Louis was strapped to shook under his reactions to the tickling. The man himself screamed in laughter as what felt like a million bristles ran across his tender soles, heels and the balls of his feet. His laughter increasing with every swipe and stroke, Louis had absolutely no protection from Nick's devious tickling. He could only reflexively curl his toes as his feet were scrubbed and scrubbed.

Nick cackled at Louis' response. It was almost perfect, the only thing wrong was that he couldn't see his captive's face. Though, it wasn't really hard to imagine how desperate Louis looked at this moment. He continued scrubbing until the red light on the wall began to flash.

He put the brushes back on the tray, grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat it down next to Louis' glistening, wrecked body. He grabbed the electric toothbrushes and sat down in the chair, waiting patiently. 

"Please---please---no more---Nick please---"

"Now now love, catch your breath. We can talk later."

"Nick--"

"Shh" Nick said as he stood up, giving Louis a quick kiss and his cock a squeeze before sitting back down. 

Louis hissed at the brief touch. He was pissed. Pissed at Nick for doing this to him. For exploiting his greatest weakness. For inadvertently helping him explore something he constantly thought about having done to him. For being so attractive and smug. For turning him on so much.

Louis was about to speak, but was startled into silence when a panel shifted up to reveal a large glass window. He saw two large men dressed in black standing on either side of a man. It took a moment before he realized who it was.

"Zayn?" Louis croaked. "Bro...."

Louis watched Zayn's expression go from one of sorrow, almost as though he were apologizing, and anger at the two men that flanked his sides. Zayn, like Louis had been bound, but he was also gagged. Anger started boiling within him, but he was drawn away from any potentially horrific thoughts by Nick's hand on his tummy.

"Relax love. He won't be harmed and neither will you. Now let's turn that frown upside down."

"I hate you."

"Aaw. Well maybe I can change that. Now out of all your ticklish spots, I must admit that your tummy is my favorite. I've already seen what happens when I use my fingers. Now I'm going to try something a bit different" he said as he turned the electric toothbrushes on and lowered them to his tummy.

Up until this point, Louis had tried his best to put on a brave face, but that facade quickly crumbled when he felt those whirring brushes dancing along his stomach and inside his navel.

"FUCKFUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHGOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANONONONOMOOOREHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Nick just sat there running the toothbrushes along Louis' skin, marveling at how much of a reaction he was pulling from Louis with such little effort. 

Louis' screams and cackling gave way to breathless wheezing and eventually silent laughter.

The panel lowered and Louis remained in tickle hell.

Nick finally pulled those deadly brushes away from Louis' tummy, but moved them down to the bulge in his boxers. He placed a brush on each side of Louis' cock. The vibrations traveling through his captive's body and once again taking his already short breath away.

Louis moaned through his breathy giggles. 

"Like that love?" Nick teasingly asked, already knowing the answer.

Louis moaned in response, but then groaned in frustration when Nick pulled the toothbrushes away.

"You fucking tease! You---"

Nick cupped Louis' hard on and began massaging it, effectively cutting off his tirade. He then walked back to the tray, dropped the toothbrushes and picked up the scissors. He proceeded to cut Louis' boxers off, then tossed the fabric and scissors aside.

"Those were expensive. You're buying me a new pair."

Nick grinned at his spirited captive. He grabbed the baby oil, poured some in his palm and began jerking off his favorite jerk-off.

"Finally!" Louis sighed as Nick's hand worked its magic. He sighed and moaned as the hot feeling in his stomach tightened the closer Nick brought him to the finish line. It wasn't long before he was cumming his brains out. Nick continued pumping until Louis had nothing left to give. He grabbed the towel from the tray and cleaned up the mess.

The lanky man stepped to Louis, held his face up and two snogged, Louis gaining a small but of revenge by biting Nick's lips, but becoming increasingly frustrated when Nick simply moaned and deepened their kiss.

The two men pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together, their breaths mingling.

Louis stiffened when he felt Nick's hands touching him. One in his armpit and the other on his tummy.

"Nick" Louis said in warning.

"Louis" Nick said in the same tone chuckling. "We're not finished love. We have to come to an agreement. Might take a while though. I know how stubborn you can be" he finished as he gently scratched at Louis' skin.

Louis immediately became helpless under Nick's touch and fell into giggles.

"You better fuck me before this is all over" he managed to get out before his giggles became full blown laughter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry awoke to find himself completely nude and tied to a seated x-frame. He was in a slightly reclined position on a padded seat that extended past his head giving him something to rest his head upon. His arms were spread out and upwards at an angle, making his arms resemble the wingspan of a bird. His legs were spread apart and raised slightly on the lower part of the x-frame. He was tied against the padded equipment at his fingers, forehead, wrists, elbows, waist, knees, ankles and his toes were tied back.

He glanced around the dark green room, observing the lighting fixtures along the walls, a chair, and in the corner a tall set of black shelves that held various items. He saw feathers, toothbrushes, containers filled with different substances and various other items. What really caught his eye were two large black boxes sitting on top of the shelves. Each box had a large hole, thought Harry couldn't see what was inside, and straps on each side of both boxes.

Harry didn't have much time to ponder just what those boxes were for before he heard the sound of a door opening behind him, the footsteps of someone walking inside and the door closing. A chill ran through him as the footsteps got closer and closer. When the person stepped into view, he was both parts relieved at the familiar face and a bit fearful at the look on that familiar face.

"Hello love."

"Winston"

It was Ben Winston, a member of a rival gang and someone Harry had dealt with on previous occasions. He was tall, with dark hair and dressed black trousers, shirt and shoes. He stood there with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face, like the cat that got the cream. As uneasy as he was about his current predicament, Harry couldn't help but notice how good Ben looked. He'd always thought he was handsome and wondered if, had their circumstances been different, they could have gotten to know one another better.

"What's this about?"

"My boss has a proposition for you and the rest of your team and I was assigned with the task of relaying the information to you" he said vaguely.

"And you had to tie me up to tell me this? Not to mention the surprise attack you and team enacted on us." 

"You'll have to forgive us for that. My boss didn't think you'd listen if we asked you to, so he came up with a brilliant idea to get your undivided attention. And I must say that in the end, he was right."

"What's this proposition?"

"A team up. We'll join forces, take over the world, blah blah blah. We can go over the details later. Let's pretend I've explained things and you're resistant to the idea, so we can get started and have some fun shall we?"

"I'm willing to hear you out, but I'm certain Zayn's not interested."

"Liam's going to have a chat with him. Now on to more important matters" he said as he walked forward towards Harry's outstretched feet. 

"What are you doing? I said I'd listen."

"What's that? You "don't care about anything I have to say?" You're "not interested in my offer?" Well, I have methods that can be very persuasive. I'm sure I can change your mind" Ben finished as he winked.

Catching on, Harry couldn't help but grin at Ben's antics.

"You're grinning. I can see you're not taking this seriously" he said as he lowered his fingers to Harry's naked soles.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll get right to the point. Are you ticklish?"

Harry's green eyes widened and then a smile broke out onto his face. "No" he giggled out, laughing at the mere thought of being tickled. 

"You sure? I don't think I can take your word for it. I'm going to have to experiment and see for myself" Ben said as he ran his fingers up and down Harry's soles, settling in the center of his foot. He grinned as Harry tried to hold back his giggles, his dimpled grin betraying how he was really feeling. 

"You can't resist my tickles Harry. I know you want to laugh. Tickle tickle. Just give in" he continued as he changed up his tickling technique to include tickles on the tops of his feet, his ankles, heels, arches, balls and just underneath his toes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"There we go" Ben continued as he watched Harry's eyes squeeze shut and his mouth open wide in a cackling laugh. The tickling captor licked his lips as he watched Harry's toned and tattooed body flex in the restraints as he laughed and laughed. 

Tears of laughter rolled down Harry's face as his feet were assaulted with strokes and scratches, and his toes were pinched and wiggled. 

Ben pulled his fingers away. 

"Are you ready to accept my invitation?"

"Heheheheheheheh---No---Never------" Harry managed to say through his laughter.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Ben said as stepped forward into the 'V' of Harry's legs, running his fingers up his calves and thighs, squeezing and tickling along the way, smiling as the X-frame shook under his captive's movements.

"Uh oh. Does someone have ticklish thighs?" Ben said as he squeezed and massaged the muscles under Harry's sensitive skin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Ben, in his continued exploration, switched to soft scratches on Harry's inner thighs and was rewarded with loud, high pitched laughter. Surprised, he pulled his fingers away and smiled. He walked towards the shelves Harry had noticed earlier and returned holding two paint brushes with soft looking black bristles.

Stepping back in between Harry's widespread legs, Ben held up the paintbrushes and gave Harry's ears a quick tickle to show him how soft they were. 

"I'm going to take these and run them all over you're thighs."

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the brushes being lowered to his skin. The feeling was electric. Ben initially dragged the brushes up and down in a steady, unwavering motion, from the top of Harry's knees to the spot where his thigh and crotch met. Harry's thighs quivered in response to the brush strokes. The feeling was maddening. He twitched and jerked in his bonds, but couldn't escape the tickling. 

Enjoying watching his captive laugh and squirm, Ben decided to take it up a notch by swirling the brushes in tight little circles, focusing on his inner thighs. Harry's response tripled as he screeched in laughter.

"EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEE"

"Oooh. Such a tender spot. Think I'll stay here for a while" Ben said as he brushed round and round on Harry's thighs. 

After spending quite sometime tickling those spots, Ben, just for fun, decided to run the paint brushes all over Harry's upper body. He painted the bound man's sides, tummy, ribs and armpits, loving the various squeaks and squeals that came pouring out of Harry's mouth. 

After he was done with his test tickles, Ben pulled the brushes away and walked back over to the shelves to carefully decide which tickle tool he would use next. He pulled what looked to Harry like black oven mitts off one of the shelves and slipped them onto his hands as he made his way back over to Harry. Standing in front of his captive, Ben held up his hands for Harry to see. While the gloves did resemble oven mitts, there were two huge differences: first, they were made of thick rubber-like material and two, they had dozens upon dozens of tiny nubs on the palm part of the gloves.

Ben grinned as he placed his gloved hands onto Harry's feet, feeling the soles flex as the nubs grazed his skin. He gave Harry a moment to let it sink in before scrubbing at the soles vigorously.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was opened wide as he guffawed. He felt every single one of those rubber nubs on his soft feet. It was like a million tiny little fingers tickling all at once. Ben didn't tease him, not with the tickling or verbally. As a matter of fact, he didn't say anything during this time. He simply watched Harry, drinking in his reactions as he moved his hands up and down, back and forth as he tickled nonstop.

Ben was so entranced by Harry's ticklish response that he'd nearly lost track of time. He pulled his hands away and watched as Harry, now red faced and sweating, tried hard to regain his breath and composure. Ben walked away, removed the gloves and tossed them back on the shelf. 

He grabbed a toothbrush and placed it into his back pocket before returning to stand in between Harry's legs. Without saying anything, Ben reached out and used his fingers to tickle Harry's tummy, ribs and sides. He was nearly disappointed when Harry didn't scream in ticklish laughter. He got more of a reaction from the paint brushes. He laughed, but mostly giggled and while it wasn't necessarily the reaction Ben had been hoping for, he still thought it was adorable.

"HeheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeeeeehahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahah"

Even though Ben's tickling still left him giggling breathlessly, it was a change of pace from the earlier tickling on his feet and gave him a chance to recover. Harry had to admit that this tickling was actually kind of fun, but had a feeling that Ben had something else in store for him.

He didn't have to wait long before Ben tickled his way into Harry's outstretched armpits, making his giggles change in to loud guffawing laughter once again.

"Ticklish armpits. Wonderful" Ben chuckled as he scratched against the smooth skin.

After tickling his armpits and listening to his uncontrollable laughter, Ben started tickling up and down Harry's torso, listening to him go from sweet giggling to loud laughter and back again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAhehehehehehehehehAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhehehehehehehe"

Ben, still tickling, lowered his mouth to Harry's tummy and began lightly biting his abs, feeling Harry's stomach muscles jump and little squeaks sneak there way out of his mouth along with his laughter.

After a while, Ben pulled his hands away from Harry's ticklish skin and planted them on the x-frame near Harry's hips, waiting for his captive to calm down. Harry tried his best to get his laughter under control and once his giggles subsided, he blinked the tears from his green eyes to see a grinning Ben.

"You are soooo much fun to tickle" Ben said as he gave Harry's thigh a quick squeeze.

Harry jumped in his bonds and watched as Ben moved from between his legs and walked over to his outstretched left hand. 

"Now, I'm going to try something. Bare with me as I perform a little experiment."

Harry wondered what Ben was about to do, if only that strap weren't holding his head in place, he'd be able to see.

Ben ended up showing him that seeing what he was doing wasn't necessary, not when he was going to make him feel it.

Harry felt something being pressed onto the palm of his hand. He couldn't see it, but it was the toothbrush Ben had picked up from the shelf earlier. His eyes widened and his breath hitched before he dissolved into loud laughter. Ben was tickling the palm of his hand! Harry laughed in surprise, he didn't know he was ticklish there. He didn't even know anyone could be ticklish there.

"Ah, I'm so glad this worked Harry. It's rare that people can be ticklish on such an obscure place like the palm of their hand, but they do exist and it looks like you're one of them. Isn't that wonderful?" He asked as he brushed all over the ticklish palm.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWHATTHEHELL?AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ben continued brushing this hand before moving behind the apparatus to get to Harry's other hand, happily brushing away at that one as Harry laughed.

"I can read your palm Harry. It says you have a long laugh line. Looks like I'll be here for a while."

Ben moved back and forth between both hands, brushing and brushing as his captive laughed and laughed.

"All right. I think you've had enough of the toothbrush. Let's see what else I can use."

Ben tossed the toothbrush onto the shelf and retrieved two soft looking green feathers and once again stood between Harry's legs. He twirled them between his fingers and smiled when Harry began giggling.

"Why are you laughing? I'm not even doing anything."

Harry just shook his head and continued giggling. 

Ben lowered the feathers towards Harry's torso and ran them all over. No pattern, no focus, just any patch of bare skin he could touch. Harry reacted in the same way he did when Ben had used the paintbrushes on him. Ben teased Harry's tummy, navel, sides, ribs, armpits, nipples and collarbones. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAAHAHAHA----EEEEEEEEEEEEYAHANONONONONO"

Ben pulled the feathers away in surprise. He had just brushed a feather against Harry's neck when he squealed. Smelling blood in the water and ignoring Harry's pleading looks, he lowered both feathers to Harry's neck and glided them all over. He moved them back and forth horizontally and vertically. He traced Harry's Adam's apple with the very tip of the feather. He even teased Harry's ears before returning to his extremely sensitive neck.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHPLEASEPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHHEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAH"

Harry was going nuts. The feeling of those soft fronds against his skin was absolutely maddening. His neck was extremely ticklish and Ben was taking full advantage. Harry couldn't even scrunch his neck to defend himself, not with that strap around his forehead effectively pinning him in place. He had no choice but to lay there and take every ticklish stroke.

Ben continued his exploration of Harry's neck until a red light on the opposite wall began to flash. He pulled the feathers away, tossed them on the shelf and quickly moved behind the x-frame. Harry vaguely realized that Ben was no longer tickling him with the feathers, but the tickle tools left behind a lingering, tingling sensation that left Harry giggling.

Once Harry had calmed, he was surprised to see a panel shifting upwards revealing a group of people. They were blurry at first, until Harry blinked the tears from his eyes. There were two large men he didn't recognize and one man he knew very well. His boss, Zayn was bound, gagged and strapped to a wheelchair. Harry wanted nothing more than for his friend to be released, but couldn't do anything to help in his current position.

Zayn looked equal parts angry, helpless and worn out. Harry hoped that his friend hadn't been harmed. He looked okay, save for the bondage, but you never know sometimes.

"We have guests Harry. We're going to entertain them and show them just how busy we've been" Ben said as he placed his fingers into Harry's armpits, tickling a bit before faking him out, quickly moving back up to his neck, scratching lightly.

"NOHOHONONONONOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Harry had seen a flash of anger in Zayn's eyes just before he squeezed his own shut as he screamed in ticklish laughter. He didn't think anything could have been worse than the feathers, but Ben's nails proved him wrong. Ben spidered his fingers over and over and over, just tickling away until he heard the panel slide down again. 

Ben pulled his hands away, much to Harry's relief and trailed them down his side and leg as he moved from behind the x-frame. 

"You are incredible Harry. Better than I could have dreamed. I'm enjoying this so much. And it looks like you are too" Ben said looking pointedly at his crotch.

Harry's laughter subsided for the most part, with a few giggles slipping out. The tickling had been having an effect on him throughout his entire ordeal. His cock would harden more and more with every stroke, pinch and tickle along his sensitive skin.

"I'll help you Harry, don't worry" Ben said as he walked over to the shelves, grabbed a bottle of lube, a white towel and also retrieved the two large black boxes Harry had noticed earlier. He opened the towel, lay it on Harry's thigh and slipped the lube into his pocket. He untied Harry's toes and carefully slipped each of Harry's feet into the holes of each box. He then strapped the boxes to Harry's ankles. 

Harry looked on curiously as Ben pressed a white button on each of the boxes. He heard clicking sounds and felt something, he wasn't sure what, press against his foot.

"You're probably wondering what these are. Long story short, they can tickle your feet, while I can use my hands or anything else I want, and tickle you somewhere else at the same time. What you're feeling against your feet are a few small brushes and their bristles. When I turn this on, they move all around on your feet and between your toes and tickle you better than any person ever could."

Harry swallowed nervously.

"I'll start you out on the lowest setting" Ben said as he turn the dial on each box.

The black boxes whirred to life and Harry instantly began giggling as the brushes moved along his soles at a steady pace. He squealed a bit when he felt bristled brushes pushing themselves between his toes and began spinning slowly.

Ben took this time to softly tickle Harry's upper body, spending a bit of time teasing his nipples before planting his fingers inside of Harry's armpits, tickling rapidly.

"HEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ben tickled for a little while longer before taking the lube out of his pocket, pouring some onto his hand and coating Harry's cock with the slippery substance, Harry moaning as his dick was finally being payed some attention. Ben pumped up and down and thumbed at the head, delighting in the laughter and mewling noises that fell from Harry's lips. Ben watched Harry with a laser focus as the curly haired man came apart under his hand. 

The brushes on his feet, swirled all over his soles, while the ones between his toes rolled and vibrated, sending tingles up his spine. Harry moaned as Ben continued pumping and laughed as the brushes continued to tickle his feet and his captor reached out to tickle his neck.

Ben continued his teasing and tickling until Harry's laughter stuttered as his breath caught in his throat and he came, splashing onto his chest. He wheezed through his orgasm as Ben continued his ministrations, until Harry was spent.

Ben cleaned up, tossed the towel aside and kissed his captive. He shut the black boxes down to give Harry a little break. Ben then gave Harry sometime to catch his breath, busying himself by kissing along Harry's neck.

Once Harry's breathing had gone back to normal, Ben asked him about the proposition once more.

"Well, I don't know about Zayn, but I'd love to join you. As a matter of fact, I guess you could say I'd be tickled pink to join your ranks" Harry laughed at his own joke.

Ben let out a cross between a laugh and a groan. He then turned the dials on the black boxes up to their highest setting. Harry screeched in laughter as his the brushes sped up, running over his feet at what felt like a hundred miles and hour. 

"I'll show you tickled pink" Ben said as he initiated an all out tickle attack on Harry's overly sensitized body. Tickling his thighs, torso and armpits before settling on his neck. 

Harry cackled and shrieked, the occasional moan slipping through as he began hardening again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHFUCKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHELPHAHAHAHAHAA"

"We still have a lot to discuss Harry, but it can wait until after I've tickled you into a quivering mass of ticklish goo and that might take a while" he finished as Harry laughed helplessly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn stewed in silence as he was rolled down the hall and towards the door that Liam had disappeared behind earlier. He had been given a tour and was forced to observe his friends being tickled tortured by Liam's goons. He balled his hands into fists, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Liam once he got a hold of him. 

The body guard, Paul was his name, used his key card to open the door and it slid to the right, revealing another hallway. Zayn was wheeled through several more hallways and doors before finally being wheeled into a spacious room decorated like a private office. It was so finely decorated that Zayn could almost smell the money. Zayn's trained eyes looked over the brown walls covered with expensive art work, familiar to Zayn because he and his crew had tried to steal them, but Liam's team beat them to it. Stuffed leather chairs, a large flatscreen television, oriental rugs, vases of flowers decorated the room that was larger than most flats. 

And in the center of the room, sat a large and ornately carved and decorated Mahogany desk. And sitting behind the desk with his feet up was Liam, grinning smugly.

"Enjoy the tour?"

Zayn glared at him as both bodyguards flanked him on both sides.

"No? I think you're lying to me Zayn. I think maybe your being such a sour puss right now because you're mates are having all the fun and you only got to watch" Liam said as he lowered his legs, stood from his desk and moved to stand in front of the helpless man.

He bent slightly and began untying Zayn's trainers, gently removing them and his socks as Zayn protested through his gag.

Liam reached out to Zayn's bare feet, tickling him. He watched in pleasure as Zayn tried hard to fight the sensations, trying to continue glaring and keep the laughter welling up inside him at bay. Liam persisted in his tickling and was finally rewarded with muffled laughter.

"Don't worry Zayn. You'll get your turn. Your mates won't be the only ones having a good time."

The brown skinned man barely had time to recover from Liam's tickling when a sweet smelling rag was placed over his face, his vision blurred and then faded to black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zayn awoke he was in a standing position. He was shirtless and his arms had been pulled above his head and chained to a wall. He was still wearing his trousers, his socks had trainers has been returned to his feet and his ankles were cuffed together. He groggily looked around and observed the room his was in. No longer was he in the office. He was in what looked to be a dungeon of sorts. The color scheme of the walls were black and gray. And the wall he was tied to felt soft and padded and instead hard like the rest of the walls looked. There were different devices and pieces of furniture in which someone could be held captive: a pair of stocks, various forms of cuffs and chains, a short round and thick looking piece of furniture that resembled a footstool, a padded black mat in corner of the room, as well as a dark wooden table that held various items.

Zayn was startled out of his observations when a door opened revealing his captor. Liam walked into the room with a smirk on his face. He was shirtless, exposing his hairy chest and abs and he was also wearing black leather trousers and matching boots. 

Zayn hated the fact that Liam looked so good. 

'Why couldn't he be unattractive?' Zayn thought.

"Have you considered my offer?"

"Not interested."

"Okay then" Liam said as he walked towards Zayn. "You look good like this. Definitely going to have to keep you like this for a while" he said as he caressed Zayn's upper body.

Zayn squirmed but was unable to escape his persistent touch. His skin was soft and warm to Liam's touch. He started scratching at Zayn's tummy, feeling it flex under his fingers. Zayn tried to suck in his stomach, but Liam's fingers followed his every move.  
A grin broke out onto Zayn's gorgeous face and he was trying his hardest to bite his tongue and distract himself from the laughter welling up inside him.

Liam expanded his exploration of Zayn's ticklish skin by squeezing his sides. He grinned when squeaks and a few giggles managed to sneak passed Zayn's defenses.  
He then when back to Zayn's stomach, squeezing instead of simply scratching this time.

"Uh oh. Someone has a ticklish tummy. Is it you Zayn? Do you have a ticklish tummy?" Liam cooed.

Zayn, unable to fight it any longer, burst into laughter at Liam's tickling and verbal teasing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Oh you do. You do have a ticklish tummy!"

Zayn bounced around in his spot, unable to do anything but laugh and scream. Liam was an incredible tickler, it felt like he was being tickled by several people at once. His hands were everywhere. On his tummy, sides, ribs and armpits. Liam had Zayn cackling, gasping and wheezing in helpless ticklish laughter. 

Liam pulled away from his ticklish captive, walked over to the dark wooden table, picked up two electric toothbrushes and returned to stand in front of Zayn. Without saying a word, he turned them on and placed them inside Zayn's armpits. Zayn's left over giggles from the previous tickling turned into hysterical laughter once more.

"AHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn's wild laughter rang against the walls of the dungeon. Those buzzing brushes tickled like crazy. Liam moved them up and down and in a circular motion all over the ticklish pits without any breaks. On and on it went, Liam tickling and Zayn, with his red tear stained face, laughing nonstop.

Liam moved the toothbrushes from Zayn's armpits to his ribs, rubbing against them in a circular motion, smiling at the rise in pitch of Zayn's laughter. He then brought them down to Zayn's sides and smoothly ran them over his ticklish stomach, making sure to occasionally dip into his navel.

"EEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam continued his tickling until Zayn's laughter became silent and he still didn't let up. 

Zayn turned his head into his arm and laughed and laughed. He couldn't gain any breath and felt himself fading. Liam kept up his tickling and it wasn't long before Zayn mercifully blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zayn woke up again, he was in a new position. From what he could tell, he was laying backwards against that footstool thing he'd noticed earlier. His hands were cuffed to either side of the piece of furniture, his head was hanging off one side, making everything look upside down to him and his body was bent backwards so that his ribs and tummy were protruding, making him a tempting ticklish target. His legs were bent and his feet were planted on the floor. He was still shirtless and still had the rest the of his clothes on.

Zayn jumped when he felt fingers gliding around his stomach before they began fully tickling him. There was no more teasing, just all tickling. His stomach was scratched, his flanks were squeezed, his ribs were massaged thoroughly and he felt the stubble from Liam's face as he blew raspberries against Zayn's tight tummy.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn laughed and screamed, the chains attached to his cuffed wrists rattling as he pulled against them. Zayn was already very ticklish, but his ribs and tummy being so exposed like this, pulled against the footstool, making his body taut and immobile, increased the feeling of helplessness and tickling sensations tenfold. 

Liam continued his vicious tickling and random raspberries, until Zayn's laughter fell silent and he once again passed out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn woke up to find himself in yet another new position. This time he was trapped in a black leather straight jacket and bent over. The back of the straight jacket was attached to a metal bar. The metal apparatus resembled a clothes rack, except shorter. It was about four feet high. Zayn's trousers, underwear and trainers had been removed but his socks remained on. His ankles were attached to a spreader bar, keeping them apart, cuffed and chained to the floor. 

Zayn jumped when he felt something soft against his bum. Then he felt a second object, also soft, rubbing against his bum as well.

Zayn couldn't see him, but Liam was sitting in a chair directly behind him and was running white feathers along his exposed body. He teased along his bum, gliding the feather between his cheeks, down his thighs, spending a little time behind his knees when he heard Zayn giggling, down his calves and back up his body over and over. 

The brown skinned man was a quivering giggling mess. Liam was hitting all his spots, spots he didn't even know we're responsive to this sort of teasing. He was driving Zayn crazy and turning him on so much. His body was on fire and his cock was slowly but surely hardening as a result of the soft tickle torture. 

Liam continued the soft teasing, entranced by the contrast of the white feathers against his captive's brown skin. Round and round he teased his cheeks. Up and down between his cheeks and he reached around to feather Zayn's cock and balls at the same time. 

Zayn moaned and giggled softly, feeling so close to the edge. The feathers felt great but just weren't enough to get him off the way he needed. 

Liam smiled as Zayn groaned in frustration, but ignored it and continued teasing with the feathers for a little while longer. Suddenly, he dropped the feathers and used his fingers to squeeze Zayn's tiny bum, continuing to smile as his soft giggles became loud laughter. 

"NONONOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADAMMITBAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Liam squeezed his way from Zayn's bum, down his thighs, scratched behind his knees and massaged his calves, forcing Zayn into cackling laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANONONHAHAHAHAHAHKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Liam continued his tickle torture, switching back and forth between using his fingers and the feathers, completely aware of just how badly he was driving Zayn crazy. Zayn cackled, moaned, giggled and screamed, wiggling in his bonds and tears streaming down his face. Liam started tickling with his fingers again and didn't stop until Zayn blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Zayn wakes up to find himself in a new position. This time he's sitting on a padded bench and locked in a pair of stocks. His socks had been removed and he was now completely nude. There was a set of three holes in the stocks. His hands, tied at the wrists, were placed in the center hole and his legs were spread apart and his feet were each locked into the two outer holes. His toes were tied back with string that was attached to eyelets on the stocks. 

Liam was sitting in a chair in front of the stocks, his face level with Zayn's feet. He was nearest to Zayn's left foot.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Liam asked as he stroked the top of Zayn's foot. 

"I-I don't----"

"We'd make such a great team, you and I" Liam said as he leaned towards Zayn's foot, kissing his toes and the sole of his foot. "No one would be able to stop us."

Zayn closed his eyes and bit his lip as Liam lovingly attended to his foot. 

"We'd be perfect together" he said right before licking long stripes up and down Zayn's silky sole.

Zayn's stomach tightened and low growl formed in his throat. Liam was wearing down his resistance and making the idea of them joining forces sound more and more enticing. 

"You're incredible. The only person I've ever seen as my equal. I would love to have you by my side" Liam said before enveloping Zayn's toes into his warm mouth.

A soft moan slipped passed Zayn's lips and he softly giggled when Liam reached over to lightly tickle his other foot.

Liam continued in this way for quite a while, changing his position to give Zayn's other foot an equal amount of attention. There were no sounds other than Liam's mouth on Zayn's feet and his captive's moaning and laughter. 

"You know" Liam said between planting kisses on Zayn's foot, "If we joined up, you'd have access to all my facilities, including this one."

Zayn sighed at the attention he was receiving, half listening to what Liam was now saying.

"And you'd be able to get revenge on me" Liam finished as he locked eyes with Zayn. "If you wanted to, that is."

Zayn stared at him, the pupils of his hazel eyes dilated with lust. 

"Interested?"

Zayn bit his lip. Truth be told, he was not adverse to the idea of them teaming up. It was the way he went about it. Kidnapping and tickle torture. He had been so angry, but now, not so much. He was so used to being in charge and having others at his mercy, not the other way around. However, being bound and having his body manipulated turned him on like nothing else. These feelings were intense and he didn't feel like he was quite ready to give them up just yet. The idea of revenge sounded promising as well.

Another reason to resist was that Liam had teased him this entire time and he still hadn't come yet.

"No. You can't make me join you" Zayn said, trying hard, and failing, to keep the lust out of his voice.

Liam at first seemed disappointed, but knew that he was incredibly close to breaking Zayn down completely and winning him over.

"Okay then. Do you know what we're going to work on next?"

Zayn glared at Liam, trying to keep up his act, There wasn't much else he could do in his position.

"Aaw. Don't be grumpy. We're here to have fun" Liam said as he scratched at Zayn's left sole. 

Zayn immediately burst into laughter.

"That's so much better Zayn. Love hearing you laugh" Liam said as he stopped tickling and walked over to his table of instruments.

Liam pulled two things from among his assortment of items. They were no larger than a 12 inch ruler. The handle resembled that of an electric toothbrush, but instead of bristles, the top of the device resembled that of a tuning fork.

"What is that?" 

"One of my inventions" Liam said vaguely as he turned the devices on. It crackled to life and Zayn looked on fearfully as he saw sparks of electricity moving between the tuning fork.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. You won't get shocked, but you'll definitely feel something" he finished as he pointed one of the devices directly at Zayn's taut sole. He gave Zayn a quick 'shock' and smiled as he giggled.

"See? Told you. Now let's get started."

Liam turned up the power on the device. Zayn's eyes widened and his mouth fell open into a silent scream as the electric current touch his sole. It literally felt like his very nerve endings were being tickled. It was like the purest form of tickle torture.

Liam pulled the device away, reached under the table to pull a metal 'arm' up and positioned it so that it was facing Zayn's right foot. He secured the device so that it would point at Zayn's foot without him having to hold it. He did the same on the other side of the table for Zayn's other foot. 

Zayn was still trying to recover from the tickling on his foot, whimpering when he saw both devices set up. If one device tickled him that badly, two would drive him insane.

"By the way, I can tell you like this. You might have fooled someone else, but you can't fool me" Liam said right before he turned both devices on and Zayn screamed in laughter as the instrument did its job.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAFUCKFUCKAHAHAHAHSTOPPITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATURNITOFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASESTOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Liam ignored his captive's pleas and drank in his frantic reactions. He watched as Zayn switched between futilely pulled at the stocks, clawing at the air and trying his hardest to use his hands to reach his feet, with were just out of reach. 

Zayn cackled hysterically and babbled incoherently. 

After picking up a bottle of lube and a green towel off the table and Liam walked behind Zayn. There was enough room on the bench for Liam to sit down and straddle him from behind. After taking his seat, he reached out and began viciously tickling his ribs, sides and stomach. He even managed to worm his fingers into Zayn's armpits, wiggling them around. Zayn tossed his head back, lying it on Liam's shoulder and continued screaming in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA EEEEEEEEEEEEYAHANONONONONO HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn was completely lost to the extreme tickling sensations racking his body. He now had a raging hard on. He was so close, all he needed was a little touch. 

Almost as if reading his mind, Liam stopped tickling long enough to squirt some lube into the palm of his right hand and wrapped his slick fingers around Zayn's cock. He then used his left hand to continue tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAYESYESYESHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam didn't tease and instead pumped steadily up and down, running his thumb along the slit over and over, making Zayn's stomach contract. 

The shockwaves being shot into his soles, Liam softly tickling his tummy with one hand and jacking him off with the other. The combination of all these sensations was too much for Zayn. He couldn't hold back and anymore. His body froze and he came with a loud groan. Spurt after spurt of hot cum splashing against his chest and stomach. 

Zayn sank into Liam as his orgasm spread through his body and his moans of ecstasy morphed into wheezing laughter as the devices continued to tickle his poor feet. Liam picked up the towel and cleaned them both up. After tossing the towel aside, he once again used both his hands to tickle Zayn.

Zayn breathlessly wheezed in laughter, unable to draw enough breath to give his laughter sound. His orgasm has made his body even more sensitive and Liam was taking full advantage. The longer it went on the more his vision became hazy around the edges, until mercifully, he passed out once again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam grinned at the man in his arms as he made his way to his private room. Once inside, he gently lay Zayn's nude body onto the four post bed. Liam maneuvered him under the covers and watched as he snuggled into the blankets. 

Liam stood up to walk out of the room and let Zayn rest, when he felt a tugging on his hand.

"Stay" Zayn whispered.

"Zayn--."

"Stay" Zayn said more insistently as he tugged at Liam's arm.

Liam smiled, shaking his head. He removed his trousers as Zayn watched with half lidded eyes. 

"Underwear off too."

"Demanding, aren't we?"

"Yup. Now get in this bed and cuddle with me. Have to keep you close if I'm going to get my revenge on you."

Liam looked at Zayn, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas. He climbed into bed, pulling Zayn close and kissing him. 

Zayn pulled away. Or he tried to anyway.

"What h-happened to my team? W-where are they?" Zayn gasped out as Liam lined his jaw with kisses and worked his way down Zayn's neck.

"Checked on them before I started on you. They were all occupied in my teams' respective rooms" he said before kissing once more, fluttering his fingers against his ribs.

Zayn responded by squeezing Liam's flanks, surprised when he burst into laughter. His grin turned into something devilish and Liam giggled, curling up as Zayn reached for him. Zayn straddled Liam, sitting his knees on top of his hands as he teased and tickled his upper body. 

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAZAYNPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

"Beg all you want love. I'm going to get you so good" Zayn said as he squeezed Liam's tummy. "We have stuff to do, heists to plan and things like that."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAOHMYGODAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA"

"I have a proposition for you Liam. Hope you're open to discussing it with me."


End file.
